Saving Superman
by britbailey87
Summary: Paisley Harper, WWE sweetheart turned badass? Sometimes being the good obedient little girl doesn't work out the way it should. Sometimes you gotta step on some toes to reach your dreams. Sometimes people need Superman.
1. Change

Paisley Harper sat on a crate with her nose in a book. Looking at her you wouldn't expect her to be a wwe diva. She was always quiet and often overlooked. Superstars and divas alike pass her by not sparing a glance knowing that if she's reading she isn't paying attention. But she didn't mind. Books relieved her of the stress and commotion of the WWE.

"Come on Paisley. Time for my match." Paisley glared as Braun pulled the book out of her hands.

"Can i at least save my page?"

"Sure." He handed the book to her and watched as she marked her page and hopped off the crate. When Paisley and Braun first started hanging out everyone thought it was a weird pairing. You have a 6ft 8 monster and a 5ft mouse.

Walking to the curtain, Paisley smiled at the roar of the crowd. That was another thing that confused people on their team. Braun was tall and scary while Paisley was small and cute. But he knew the fierceness she had in the ring didn't carry over to backstage when she was being herself.

The match went pretty well. Braun did what he always did, dominate the match while Paisley stood ringside. The celebration in the ring was cut short when...

Sierra

Hotel

Instead

Echo

Lima

Delta

Shield!

Ever since the trio got back together they have targeted Braun due to his rivalry with Roman. The hounds surrounded the ring while Braun stood in front of Paisley. Paisley watched as Braun was beaten down to the mat.

Watching closely Paisley watched as Roman was setting up for the superman punch. Thinking last second Paisley rushed in front of Braun stopping Roman at the last second causing the pair to have a stare down. Roman was looking down at the girl with a hard look while his brothers watched on. No one knew what was going on. Dean couldn't help but think that this girl has some balls while Roman was freaking out because he almost hit a woman.

Noticing that Braun was getting back to his feet Seth pulled the boys out of their thoughts and they retreated back into the crowd. Once getting to the top they all turned their attention back to Paisley who was checking on her friend.

Once they were backstage the lecture started. Braun hated it when she put herself into danger like that. Her defense was that he's protected her for so long so now it was her turn to protect him.

"Do you understand what could of happened if he connected with that punch? You aren't trained or prepared enough to handle that kind of impact."

"Why? Because i'm a fragile little girl?" Paisley knew how to handle herself. The only problem was she is a low card diva. No one thinks she's good enough for this job. Hell Triple H has told her personally that if she wasn't such a fan favorite she'd be unemployed by now.

"Thats not what i said. He has over 100 pounds on you. And he's used to putting enough power in that punch to knock me down."

"I get it. I can't hang with the big dogs. I'll just stay in my league." She knew he meant well but her pride was a little bruised at the moment. Holding her head high she went to her locker room. She had a gym session tonight and since she didn't have a match she wanted to get it done and over with.

Packing her stuff she made her way to the parking lot. If you asked Paisley about herself she'd say she's the most loving, happy, giggly person in the world but that's only true sometimes. Its no secret that everyone has their bad days or negative thoughts. You're human and it happens. Even the strongest of people are vulnerable to them. But for Paisley she seemed to have them more often than not lately.

She loved her job and she loved the people she works with. But a person can only take so much before it became degrading. She often wondered if she was good enough to be in the WWE. Or why the fans liked her. She had skill but was it enough to compare to the other women? Maybe it was time for a change.

—-

 **Hey guys! A little announcement before this story gets in full swing! I wanna make this story a little different! I was thinking about possibly getting you guys more involved! Its still a work in progress but when our main character is in certain position i want your guys input on what you'd do if you were her! I feel like this could be really cool to try out!**


	2. On The Hunt

Back at the Shield locker room the guys were all sitting there trying to under what just happened. Sure they knew who the quiet girl was who hung out with Braun but they have never known her to put herself in harm's way like that. Seth was worried about his brother. He knew where he stood when it came to harming a woman in anyway.

"So just to make sure me and Mox are seeing things correctly she jumped out in front of you and didn't even flinch? Right?" Dean was impressed which was shocking because nothing seemed to impress him much let alone a girl.

"Yeah Dean you saw it correctly." Seth shot a glance at Dean before setting a hand on Romans shoulder. "You alright brother?"

Roman sat quietly for a second. "She almost got hit and didn't flinch. Why didn't she flinch?"

Roman may play the scary heartless powerhouse on screen but outside that ring he is a single father of a beautiful little girl. He may not have done anything but he felt guilty. Its just who he was.

"Roman if you would have hit her no one would think less of you. It would have been an accident."

"Besides man you didn't touch her. Just had a very serious staredown. Lots of tension between you two."

That comment caused Seth to throw a glare towards Dean who held up his hands in surrender. He loved his brother but this just wasn't his thing saying a quick goodbye he walked out of the locker room on a mission to find the crazy little diva.

Dean had asked everyone besides the big guy himself where this chick was at and no one has seen her. If he hadn't been out in that ring tonight he'd deny she even existed. Finding Braun in catering he walked up with his usual cocky smirk.

"Hungry there big guy?"

"What do you want Ambrose?"

Picking up that he isn't in a good mood Dean decided to cut to the chase. "Where's your little arm candy at?"

Once the question left Dean's mouth Braun stopped in his tracks slowly looking at him. It didn't take a genius to notice that comment pissed him off.

"Sorry. Wrong choice of words. Anyway, know where she's at?"

"Why would i tell you?"

Dean sat across from him but still being cautious. "You see. The other big guy that almost hit her tonight. He's feeling pretty bad about it and wants to apologize and make sure she's ok."

"You really think i'm gonna believe some bullshit story like that?"

The very little patience Dean had was starting to wear a little thin. He needed to talk to this girl so he could put Romans worries to rest. Dean was good at 2 things. 1) wrestling. 2) getting people to tell him what he wants to know.

"Listen. You've been feuding with Roman for a while. You've seen him with his daughter. He has this need to make things right. The most dangerous thing he'll do is do his whole puppy dog begging face thing he does."

Braun didn't have a problem with Roman. It was Dean he was worried about. He never does anything unless it benefits him in someway. Sighing he told him that she was most likely at the hotel by now. Smirking Dean stood and turned to leave before Braun grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"If you hurt her in anyway shape or form."

"No problem big guy. Threat heard." Yanking himself free Dean continued to walk off his smirk fading into a scowl not entirely happy with the threat. Once he got back to locker room the guys got went back to the hotel. Dean's plan was to "go to the gym" but really go find the girl.

Before walking out the door Dean went and checked on Roman. "You alright big guy?"

"I think so. Just gonna get some sleep."

"Hey. It will all work out. Always does."

Everyone knew Dean wasn't big on comforting people so when he tried it meant a lot. Smiling slightly Roman thanked him before Dean headed out. Getting in the elevator Dean made his way to the ground floor. During the ride he was looking up this chicks name cause for the life of him he could not remember.

Walking up to the front desk Dean turned his so called charm on "Hey sweetheart i need you to do me a favor."

The clerk smiled and nodded shyly. "What do you need Mr. Ambrose?"

"A friend of mine is super shy and he's looking for a girl he has had crush on forever. I was wondering if you could give me her room number."

Nodding quickly she started pulling up the guest chart **(idk what its called or if the use something like this)** "what's her name?"

"Paisley Harper."

Dean watched as she typed away on her computer. After a few seconds she furrowed her brows and sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Ambrose there is no one with that name in this hotel."

Dean groaned. Nothing could be easy for him. Saying excuse me he stepped away trying to find this damn girl. Smiling in victory he walked back over to the desk.

"Can you try Paisley Munroe?"

Dean watched as the lady smiled and pulled out a room key. Holding it out to him she told him she was in room 573. Walking away Dean smirked and winked at the lady before heading to Paisleys room. Maybe he could get some answers.


	3. Plan

Walking into her room Dean looked around kinda surprised since it wasn't as clean or organized as he thought it would be. Deciding to be the snoopy person he is, Dean went into her room to search through her suitcase and shit.

—-

Paisley spent almost an hour at the gym before heading back to her room. She thought long and hard about how she was gonna prove her worth in the company. She loved Braun like a brother, he's always protected her but now maybe it was time to leave the nest. She only hopes that he understands why she's doing what she's doing.

Walking into her hotel room she instantly felt off. Setting her stuff on the table she slowly walked into her room freezing when she saw Dean sitting on her bed.

"You are a difficult woman to track down sweetheart." Paisley just stood there quietly. She had nothing to say to him.

"This whole no talking thing you do. Its a little weird but i get it. You don't trust a lot of people which is smart in this business."

Crossing her arms she stepped into the room slowly. "What do you want?"

Dean slowly stood eyeing her up and down before smirking. He knew girls like her and it gave him an advantage. "Its a cover isn't it? You play this innocent, quiet, mouse. But inside you wanna explode."

"And who are you to tell me what i wanna do? You don't know me." Paisley didn't like where this was going. It was to personal. To real for her.

"I don't know you but i know people like you. You're just like me. You feel trapped, different, unneeded."

"You seem pretty content with yourself."

Dean was watching her carefully. Her body was rigid showing that she was uncomfortable which showed Dean he was on the right track.

"You are never allowed to be yourself are you? You always had to be obedient, well behaved….. quiet."

"What's your point?"

Dean smirked before he started heading out of the room. Without looking back he called over his shoulder. "The Shield trains at 6 tomorrow morning. Come down and prove me wrong."

Paisley watched in disbelief as Dean walked out, shutting the door behind him. A few questions were running through her head. How did he get in here? What was his point to this conversation? And why did he just invite her to train with the shield?

Exhaustion from the day started to take over so Paisley quickly took a shower before laying down for the night hoping that tomorrow won't be a disaster.


	4. Gym Days

Paisley groaned as she shut off her alarm. Throwing the blankets over her head she was trying to determine if she wanted to actually go to the gym or not. If she goes she can already tell it's gonna be super awkward but on the other hand she can learn some more moves. Throwing the blankets off Paisley decided to get dressed.

—

Seth and Roman watched as Dean looked towards the door for a third time since they got there. Usually Dean ignores everything when he's at the gym so the guys are naturally curious.

"You waiting for someone Dean?" Seth asked as he walked over to his brother.

"Actually i am."

Ro and Seth looked at each other then back to the door when they heard it open and Dean go 'she actually came.'

The guys watched as Paisley walked in wearing a tank and shorts which is different from the long sleeves she usually wears which now showcase her sleeve tattoo. Dean smirked and stood up.

"You actually showed up mouse."

"Didn't give me much choice."

Seth decided to speak up since he knew Roman wouldn't say anything. "When did you invite her?"

"At the gym last night."

Everyone watched as Roman walked to a different part of the gym. Paisley looked at Dean who just shrugged. Paisley knew this was gonna be awkward. She could tell just because of what happened yesterday. One perk about being quiet all the time is you learn to read others and yesterday when Roman almost hit her she could see the guilt in his eyes.

Sighing she dropped her bag off by the wall and started on her gym routine. She honestly didn't know why Dean invited her or what his gain would be in this but she knew she had to train. Monday she was gonna prove to the women's division and Hunter that she belonged in the WWE. And if that meant turning heel, pissing off the boss, or "disappointing" the fans then so be it.

Seth and Dean were off together and Seth couldn't take it anymore. "Why'd you invite her?"

"Figured why not." Seth wasn't buying Dean's short half assed answer. He wanted the truth.

"Seriously Dean. Especially after what happened last night and how Roman is feeling." Sighing, Dean stopped what he was doing and looked Seth dead in the eyes.

"Look man. How many of those half dressed bimbos backstage do you think can run in front of Roman, almost get hit and not flinch? So if you must know. I'm taking her under my wing."

"And you're just gonna do that without informing us or her?"

Dean just brushed him off like he usually does. "Small tiny details we don't have to worry about."

The plan was for them to stay at the gym till at least noon. Paisley worked a lot with Dean and Seth on some different techniques that might help her out in the ring. Shockingly Paisley actually was getting along with two thirds of the shield. But Roman was still distant and lost in his own thoughts.

He didn't hate Paisley or anything but he didn't know what to say to her. While Paisley didn't care if he spoke to her at all. She wasn't a people person so it didn't matter to her anyways. As for Dean he was already planning the next part in his plan. The only way it will work though is if Paisley continues to come to the gym with them.


	5. Game Time

Backstage Paisley walked around unnoticed yet again. Usually it wouldn't bother her but she started to hate it. She didn't feel respected or taken seriously and it was frustrating. She trained for years before coming to the WWE but to the company she was just a joke. Turning the corner she ran into Dean who smirked.

"You look pissed mouse."

"Just focused on tonight."

Dean started walking with her. The pair had talked the past couple of nights and Paisley was actually ok with Dean helping her out. He didn't coddle her like Braun did. He wanted to push her to new heights.

"What's it like walking through the crowd?" Paisley asked as she looked at Dean curiously.

"Not to bad. Takes a little time to block out the fans when they scream in your ear and to build up the patience to not hit them when they touch you."

Great that's a lovely thought. All Paisley has ever dreamed about is to be groped by a man and not being able to do anything about it. Dean noticed the look on her face and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey. Me or one of the guys will be out there in case you need us."

"Doubtful. Its either all of you or none of you and last i checked Roman doesn't like me much." For the most part she knew her statement was true. The Shield is a cohesive unit.

"He doesn't hate you mouse. Just what happened between you two in the ring last week has him a little messed up. Try to talk to him. Might help."

"Interesting." Dean looked down at her and saw the smirk on her face. Narrowing his eyes he removed his arm.

"What's with that smirk?"

"Nothing. Just nice to know you have a heart."

"Hey! If you must know i'm a lovable guy!"

Laughing, Paisley rolled her eyes. "Yeah. As lovable as a cactus."

Laughing, the pair continued to walk to the entrance Paisley needed for her plan. If she was completely honest. She's terrified about how this is gonna go down. Mainly for the fact that she doesn't want to get fired.

"Alright mouse remember the plan. You go out there, shock the world and escape up the stairs opposite of where you sneak in. One of us will be up there. Promise."

"Ok. Thanks Dean. Seriously."

Nodding, Dean walked away. He's confident that Paisley was gonna get the job done. Pulling her hood up and tightening it so it doesn't come off till she wants it, Paisley waited for her cue to go in. It wasn't long till the match was over and she heard the victors music. Rolling her neck a sickly sweet smirk graced her lips.

"Its game time."

—-

 **A/N: hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! What do you think Paisley is gonna do the next chapter and how do you think the crowd will react? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Sneak Attack

Natalya was celebrating in the ring when a hooded Paisley ran out from the time keepers area and slid into the ring attacking her from behind. Paisley could hear the announcers calling for security and demanding someone to stop her.

The crowd didn't know what to think. Natalya wasn't a fan favorite but she wasn't hated either. Most of them suspected Alexa Bliss or Mickie James. Paisley's assault ended when she saw security running down to the ring. And just like Dean said she slid out of the ring, jumped the barricade and started making her way up the steps.

"We just saw a brutal attack on Natalya! The person behind it is unknown but wait. Roman Reigns is standing at the top of the steps!"

Roman watched as Paisley got closer. All Dean told him to do was stand up there and look tough then walk in the back after Paisley.

Getting to the top of the steps Paisley stopped, took her hood off and slowly turning around to reveal to the world who just attacked Natalya.

"Oh my god Michael! It was Paisley Harper!" Corey Graves practically screamed into his headset.

"Ladies and gentlemen it looks like Paisley has just allied herself with the hounds. The women's division better pay attention. The good girl is gone."

Paisley and Roman walked backstage in silence. The second they were backstage Roman's demeanor changed and it made Paisley uncomfortable.

"You ok there big guy?"

"I'm fine."

Of course this couldn't be easy. She honestly didn't know what to say to him. They didn't know each other so they couldn't talk about things they both like. And honestly it seemed like Roman wasn't in a talking mood.

Once they were backstage they met up with Dean who was smiling proudly. "That was beautiful mouse!"

"Thanks Dean. Wasn't really expecting security to come out."

"They thought you were a fan which is what we were going for. You had the ultimate surprise."

Roman shook his head. He didn't agree with what Dean was doing. In Roman's eyes Dean was trying to turn Paisley into someone she's not. But Roman being who he is didn't want to cause any problems so he simply walked away.

Dean gave Paisley a pointed look in return she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't look at me like that. I tried to talk to him."

"Did you really?"

"Sorta." Dean rolled his eyes and motioned her to follow him.

"What am I supposed to talk to him about? We don't know each other."

This is exactly why Dean never got involved with shit like this. Emotions, drama and shit like that wasn't his thing. But Roman has been through a lot and deserved to be happy and Dean was gonna do what he can to make sure he was.

—-

 **A/N: here's another chapter! Do you guys think Roman should voice his thoughts soon or stay silent to avoid confrontation? And do you agree with him? Do you think Dean is turning Paisley into someone she's not?**


	7. Confrontation

The next few weeks went by and Paisley was opening up a lot more. Sadly Roman barely talked to her. At this point she didn't care but Dean was determined. He needed those two on the same page and tonight his plan will be put into action.

Walking backstage a few superstars actually said hi to Paisley which took her by surprise. even though most of them were heels it was nice to be noticed even if it was just a tiny bit. Turning the corner Paisley ran into Braun.

"There you are Paisley!"

"Hey Braun!"

Paisley hugged the almost seven foot giant. She missed him these past few weeks since she's been training a lot more. Being so focused on proving herself she lost sight of her best friend and she felt guilty.

Its not like she was ignoring him or anything she was just so focused on her that nothing else mattered. That and she slept a lot more now.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

—

Standing in Brauns dressing room Paisley stood quietly. She knew he was upset about something and she'd be stupid to think it wasn't about her or at least something she did. It was quiet and tense and it made her nervous.

"These attacks on people need to stop Paisley. You don't stoop that low. That's not who you are."

"But its getting me noticed."

Braun stopped in his tracks and looked at her disapprovingly. "If you want to get noticed then do something honorable. Not cheap shot people."

"Why is it that when i do something its bad but when someone else does it its ok? Obviously me being honorable isn't getting me anywhere."

"Thats not the point Paisley. Cheap shots, attacking from behind, hanging out with the shield. Thats not you."

"If that's not who i am than who am i? You wanna know who i am? I'm a joke. No one in this business takes me seriously. Hell even you treat me like a wallflower. I can take care of myself. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Braun knew she could take care of herself. But being someone you're not isn't right. And he really didn't like that she's associated herself with the shield. Sure outside the ring they weren't bad but their reputation in the ring isn't the best.

"I have nothing going for me! Triple H wants to fire me! Wrestling is the only thing i'm good at! If i lose this then i have nothing!" With tears in her eyes Paisley rushed out of the locker room heading to the nearest bathroom.

With her head down and not paying attention Paisley ran into someone. Wiping her eyes she didn't meet their eye, quietly she mumbled an apology. "Sorry Roman." With that she quickly walked off.

—

 **Sorry for the late update. What do you think so far? Do you think Paisleys actions are justified? Was Braun wrong for confronting her? Should Roman follow her? What do you think Deans plan is to get them on the same page?**


	8. Revelation

It didn't take a genius to know that she was upset. Roman was worried about the girl. She is always happy and smiling so to see her upset was a little concerning. Standing outside the bathroom that Paisley is currently occupying, Roman could hear her muffled cries. He stood there fighting with himself because he didn't really know what to do.

He knew how to console his daughter. All it took was a disney princess marathon and cuddles on a the couch. Knocking quietly Roman waited for an answer, when he didn't get one he knocked a little louder.

"It's occupied." Paisleys tone was short and snappy. Rolling his eyes, Roman twisted the knob noticing it was unlocked. Walking in he ignored her protests and demands for him to leave.

"What's wrong?" He leaned against the door crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing's wrong now i suggest you leave."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen."

Wiping her eyes, Paisley stood up. She wasn't upset anymore she was now annoyed that Roman was here.

"I don't know why you're in here. I'm not telling you anything."

"I know."

Paisley preferred when Roman pretended she didn't exist. She's had enough of the fake caring attitudes people give her. "You know this whole "i care" attitude you have right now isn't working and its kind of annoying so why don't you go back to pretending i don't exist."

For the second time that night she walked away from someone who upset her. All she wanted to do was finish her segment and go back to the hotel.

Walking to Dean's locker room Paisley wanted to go over the game plan one more time since she's had a few distractions tonight. Walking in unannounced Paisley quickly covered her eyes at the almost naked Dean in front of her. Tonight obviously wasn't gonna be her night tonight.

After a few moments filled with Dean laughing he told her she could look now. "If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do is say so darlin."

"Please don't make me throw up Ambrose. I wouldn't touch you with a 30 foot pole."

"That was cruel darlin."

Rolling her eyes she decided to get back on track. "Who's coming out with me tonight?"

"Roman. Why?"

Groaning she sat on the bench while Dean looked at her confused. "Why can't it be you or Seth? Why is he the one who's always out there?"

"Because darlin. The first time you and the shield met in the ring Ro almost knocked your head off then the next week you surprise the world by working with us. You two have so much tension that you have to work out."

"The only tension we have is that he hates my guts but pretends he cares. And that will never work out."

Paisley got up to walk out for a third time tonight but Deans words stopped her in her tracks. "That night still keeps him awake. He still blames himself. He thinks you hate him or scared of him. Put yourself in his shoes and tell me how you'd react."

—-

 **A/N: uh oh. Dean dropping some unexpected wisdom on Paisley at the end. Do you think Roman will still go out there with her or do you think the guys won't show up at all? How do you think Paisley feels about this new revelation?**

 **P.S. thank you all for reading and commenting. I may not show it often but i love your feedback and i read every single thing you say!**

 **Love you guys!**


	9. Partner?

Paisley had a lot to think about after Dean left her in the locker room. She thought Roman hated her but it kinda made sense. Maybe after the show she might talk to him. Well if he wanted to talk to her after she was mean to him. Sighing, she decided to get ready for her match.

—

Standing in the ring Paisley had a match against Natalya. It was payback for the attack a few weeks ago. Waiting patiently she was starting to get anxious because Nattie wasn't showing. Paisley fell to the mat when Natalya gave her a taste of her own medicine.

Paisley could hear commentary saying that the shield is nowhere to be found during the assault of the female hound. Normally paisley would feel betrayed but she saw this coming. Anger fueled her fight as she shoved Natalya off and started fighting back.

The brawl went back and forth for almost ten minutes before the one and only authority ran out. Natalya left quickly not wanting to be caught on there bad side while Paisley stood tall. The authority surrounded the ring. She knew one of three things was gonna happen. Either she was gonna get fired, get beat down, or beat down then fires.

As the authority got into the ring the crowd started going nuts. Why? Because Roman was sprinting down the ramp with Dean and Seth following behind. The boys stopped dead in their tracks when Randy pulled Paisley into him smirking as she tried to fight free.

"Listen boys. Its cute that you thought you could change little miss Paisley here. But you're too late." Paisley looked at the guys then back to Hunter as he continued to speak.

"Because tonight was her last night in WWE."

Paisley felt her heart drop. This was the end. Everything she worked for has gone to waste. Letting her head fall she tried her hardest to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to give Hunter the satisfaction.

The crowds boos drowned the arena making it difficult to think but soon quieted down once Roman stepped forward shaking his head.

"Its not gonna go down like this." Getting into the ring Roman stood nose to nose with Hunter

"If you want her job so bad. Work for it. In 3 weeks at the royal rumble its me and Paisley vs. Stephanie and you. When we win she keeps her job."

Paisley's eyes snapped up in shock at Roman's words. He was fighting for her job. Paisleys eyes landed on Dean who was smirking proudly which kind of confused her.

"You have a deal."

Randy shoved Paisley to the mat as the rest of the authority started beating Roman to the mat before the rest of the shield got in the ring to even the odds.

Sliding out of the ring, Paisley was able to slip backstage due to the chaos. Her emotions were at an all time high and going crazy. Feeling her chest tightening Paisley quickly found a quiet place to ride out the attack.

—-

Walking backstage the boys were celebrating the destruction of the authority. Well Seth and Dean were anyways. Roman on the other hand was on the lookout for his tag partner. Roman noticed the look on her face when Hunter was firing her and he needed to make sure she was alright.

Breaking away from the guys he started his search. Since he didn't really know where to look he found Braun to see if he would have an idea. Walking into the locker room he spotted Braun in the back.

Braun stood when he noticed Roman. "What you just did out there for Paisley tonight. Means a lot man."

"Its no problem but do you know where she might be?"

Roman sighed as Braun shook his head. He figured his next stop would be the women's locker room. Thanking Braun, Roman walked out. After checking with the women Roman still had no idea where this girl was at.

After about twenty minutes wandering aimlessly, Baylee ran up to him. "You're looking for Paisley?"

"Yeah."

"I saw her go towards the garage."

Roman raced to the garage finding her sitting against the wall with her head on her knees. Walking over he knelt in front of her setting his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and look up at him. Her face was pale, tears in her eyes and chest heaving.

"Paisley. I need you to relax and breathe. Can you do that for me?"

Paisley shook her head no. "Listen to my voice and follow my breathing. In through the nose out through the mouth."

Paisley watched Roman closely, trying to follow his breathing. Once she was breathing normally Roman smiled.

"I knew you could do it."

"Thank you Roman.." Paisley mumbled quietly slightly embarrassed that he had to witness her attack.

"I gotta look out for my partner don't i?"

Smiling slightly, Paisley nodded. "I guess you do."

—-

 **Heres a slightly longer chapter for you guys! Sorry i'm not updating frequently. I'm in the process of moving and work and such. You know the adulting life. Is it to soon to cancel that subscription? Also who saw that DEAN is back?!**


	10. Bar Scene

That night after the show the guys invited Paisley to come out and celebrate with them. Paisley and Roman aren't best friends by any means but there is respect between the two. Getting to the hotel Paisley went to her room which was next to the guys to get ready.

The bar or nightclub scene wasn't her thing but she figured why not. Getting a quick shower, Paisley chose a cute tank and some shorts. Her number one enemy was dresses and heels. Throwing her hair up into a ponytail Paisley took a deep breath as the boys knocked on her door.

Opening the door Paisley rolled her eyes when all the boys were staring. Dean snapped out of it first. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Ready to party mouse?"

"Uhh… sure?"

—-

The second they walked into the bar Paisley was instantly regretting her decision. Seth and Dean ran off to the bar while Roman stuck with Paisley. He could see the uncomfortable look on her face. She definitely didn't seem like the girl that went to bars.

"You didn't have to come."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't seem like the type to come to bars. We would have understood why you didn't come."

Paisley shrugged him off. "I'll be fine."

They were at the bar for a few hours. Dean was hammered while Seth was a little drunk. Paisley and Roman were sober which was normal. He would always stay sober so he could take care of the other two while Paisley was straight edge. She didn't Know the appeal of alcohol or drugs but it was kinda funny watching Dean and Seth acting like idiots.

"Are you having a good time Paisley?"

"I'm having a better time than I thought I would."

"It will only get better when they decide to sing karaoke."

Paisley covered her face as she laughed. Roman looked at her and chuckled. Setting her drink down Paisley stood. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom. I'll be back."

Drying her hands Paisley walked out of the bathroom. On her way back to Roman she stopped when some random guy stepped in front of her.

"hi there pretty lady. What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone. And even if I was it wouldn't concern you."

"Come now. Let me buy you a drink." The guy stepped a little closer.

Paisley took a step back. "I don't Drink."

"One little drink won't Hurt you sweetheart."

"Yeah well if you don't Leave me alone I will hurt you." Paisley went to walk by him when he grabbed her arm. Stopping she looked from her arm to the guy.

"let go of me."

"Listen sweetheart no one turns me down."

"I think she just did." Roman said before he shoved the guy away.

The guy got a good look at Roman before running off. He knew he couldn't take on someone of his size. Paisley rubbed her arm and Roman pulled her into his side.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"The guys are in the car. You ready to leave?"

Paisley just nodded while Roman led them to the car. Tonight was interesting to say the least.

 **Here's a small update for you guys! I hope you enjoy! Love ya!**


End file.
